Infinite Legion
'''Infinite Legion '''is a military organization that was created for the sake of stopping Alypos. The organization's power extended across the True World and made it a superpower. It was involved in handling supernatural threats that have spawned throughout Purged Decades, and governing the world with the Seven Lords they appointed. Their top brass consisted of three individuals known as The Trinity who had sacrificed their individuality and taken on the powers of three of The Six Mights to stabilize it, thus creating some balance to the world in general. About five years after First Corporation established itself, Ekatrine as the sole head of The Trinity disbands the superpower. Facts Founding of Infinite Legion The organization was founded at the forgotten battle against Alypos. The founding members were Micoda, Grex, Themos Regus, Jakram, Tyrhos, Moth and Ekatrine. The name comes from Might of Infinity that Micoda wielded against Alypos. Alypos was defeated in the battle. It is unknown if this is where Alypos was sealed into Grex. Leadership The Trinity is a group of their highest ranking members: Ekatrine (Gold), Moth (Silver) and Tyrhos (Bronze). Its existence is not known to the public. They have a special subordinate that answers only to them. He is Grex (Voice of the Trinity), who gained extraordinary power and became corrupted by having the dragon emperor Alypos sealed into him. Their everyday politics are carried out by Seven Lords, people who proved themselves during the wartime. Military presence The headquarters of the Infinite Legion are located at the very center of Stardust Rim. Importantly, it contained the intelligence department. One of its mentioned bases lies beyond Northern Reaches of Dystopia, which is noted to be a perilous place to reach. Their true leaders, The Trinity are hidden there. Infernal Pit, a prison outside Dystopia is under Infinite Legion's command as well. The Seven Lords governing the people of True World are appointed by the Legion. Even other seemingly independent territories co-operate with Infinite Legion, as seen with Lanexa and Sepmornia. Infinite Legion enforces its own sense of justice as seen when Myrell/Xeon tricked the authorities by sending a broadcast indicating conspiracy to kill him. Chief Investigator of the Legion, Heiger, is the figure representing the Legion in situations involving important characters such as the Seven Lords. After Heiger was assassinated by Gega, the position became vacant. Hunt for Micoda / Doombringer Micoda was opposed to them at some point of time, but Santes's memories indicate that Doombringer clones were part of a conspiracy to make Micoda seem hostile. An operation called Phoenix targeted the Doombringer. Santes quit the Legion after the operation, because they targeted Micoda without attempting to negotiate even when he was released from the cursed power that held him in his grip. In the end he no longer believed that Legion was the same kind of organization as when he joined it. Flashbacks indicate that Infinite Legion also used golems in the hunt for Micoda. Known members *Micoda * Ekatrine, Gold of the Trinity * Moth, Silver of the Trinity * Tyrhos, Bronze of the Trinity * Jakram *Grex, Voice of the Trinity *Themos Regus * Tibius Regus, an Intelligence Officer *Santes, an elite field operative *Heiger, (former) Chief Investigator of the Legion *Gadais (leader of Operation Phoenix) *Wyvern